This application seeks partial funding for a FASEB Summer Conference on "Signal Transduction in the Immune System" to be held from June 14th-19th, 2003 in Snowmass, Colorado. The major goal of the conference is to provide a comprehensive focus on recent advances in the knowledge of signaling mechanisms of immune cells. An understanding of signal transduction pathways is central to an understanding of the molecular basis of various immune functions involved in the response to infectious disease, allergy, transplantation and malignancy. Widespread interest of immune cell signaling exists in universities, research institutes and biotechnology. However, signal transduction at immunology meetings is generally covered as an adjunct subject, with little detailed coverage. In 2000 the first FASEB meeting on "Signal Transduction in the Immune System" provided an in-depth focus on the details of signal transduction in the immune system. The success of that meeting convinced a number of investigators of the value of a regular meeting. The 2003 meeting will cover a spectrum of topics from protein and lipid kinases and phosphatases to adapter proteins (SLP-76, LAT, ADAP, 3BP-2 etc.), plasma membrane biology and effector enzymes in basic biology and disease settings. There will be three main objectives of this conference: (1) To provide a critical and intensive overview of the current status of signaling proteins that control various immune functions. Our meeting will cover a full-range of topics from an in depth analysis of specific signaling molecules and networks to the application of this knowledge to immunobiology. (2) To bring together senior scientists and young investigators in a convivial atmosphere of presentations and informal discussions. It is hoped that this environment will help develop the investigative skills and enthusiasm of students and young investigators by interacting with established investigators. (3) To continue a biannual forum for investigators interested in a comprehensive focus on signaling events in the immune system.